A simple question can lead to a terrifying power
by Chaos Kai Mercenary
Summary: Ever since that day,I have been hearing things. Something like Power that lies dormant. And Beam katannas...I must be really going crazy. Maybe it's trying to tell me something... Pairings Tails\Cosmo.


Alight this is ChaosKai x speaking and as of now i will do the disclaimer since i'm NOT doing it again in the story

Sonic and their afflitrates belong to SEGA

OCs belong to me...as usual.

opening song (i just put it here because i need to) ONE OK ROCK Dreamer

Alright on with the show.

* * *

><p>After the Inter galatic war with the Metarex, the heroes of mobius returned home to get some well desversed rest. All except one, Miles 'Tails' Prowler the team's resident mechanic and sidekick to Mobius' greatest hero :Sonic the hedgehog. He's been depressed ever since she passed away and since then he has been mourning for her.<p>

Amy and her friend Cream tried their hardest to cheer him up from his funk and until this day...no result

One Week passed...

"...Cosmo" Tails said as he looked at the seed which bloomed into a beautiful rose and was resting on his table top. "Why...why couldn't I save her?" For the past couple of days, He's been mopping around in his house. Crying for her.

Slowly, tear drops spilled from his eyes and splashed on the plant's leaves. Tails' soul was empty like an bottomless pit that no one could fill...except her. His heart was heavy like lead when he thought of her. His eyes lost the spark , the gleam in his eyes whenever he talks about something concerning technology. He turned his head towards the sky and for some reason he let out a scream.

Miss Vanilla heard it and sighed. How long will this go on? She wondered as she began washing the dishes from dinner, and watched the two tailed fox coming towards her home. She watched as her daughter ran up and hugged him. She's been watching her movements around Tails and repeatly asked her to leave him alone until he heals.

"Tails, I'm glad to see you again!" Cream said enthusiasticly as she lead him into the house...where Miss Vanilla was greeting him. Afterwards she quickly went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for Tails.

"Tails, i heard you screaming...is something the matter?" Miss vanilla asked as she placed a plate with a sandwich.

He didn't want to tell her but these days...he's been hearing a voice in his head, telling him something about him...he managed to get a few words in. But even he has problems understanding what it was talking about. It was somewhere on the lines of 'power that lies dormant inside you', Beam katannas, and something called chaos drag...thing?

"...well lately i've been hearing things...like their is some voice in my head saying power that lies dormant and this one is weird...beam katannas?" Tails said as he looked at her and sighed. "You probaly think i'm crazy.."

"oh no Tails i won't say that...it just that we are concern for you." Miss Vanilla said as he quicky ate the sandwich infront of him. Cream was silently wacthing him and sighed. Lately she's been looking at Tails in another way...like a person bitten by the love bug...like A-m-y.

"So Tails have you talked to Sonic yet?" Miss Vanilla asked after a minute of silence.

Tails didn't reply as he was aware of what Sonic would said

FLASHBACK

_Come on Tails you got to let go...she would wanted you to live your life... _Sonic had said one time when he first started to hear the voice.

_Tsk he's such a baka _the voice said. _Only thinking of himself rather than what you feel when SHE passed on._

_Shut up! Sonic is still way past cool. _He thought

_Yeah your brain tells you so, but what about your heart? _it replied before fading

After that he heard no more until he and Sonic were on their way to Eggman's base...it began taunting him.

_Look at him all talk and no bite..._It said before Tails lowered the X tornado onto the platform.

_What do you know about Sonic?_ Tails thought angrily as he was furious atr the voice mocking his best friend

_power that lies Dor-mant _the voice replied before fading out again.

Then again it came in a dream.

_Beam kat...annas_ it said as pictures of a silloute of a fox wielding a hilt of a sword before a blue beam of light sprang up and somehow it was controlled.

Tails thought it was impossible until he saw the fox slicing through a army without breaking a sweat...and a nightmare began.

"No i shouldn't tell him...he'll probaly freak out and he might call my parents.

"...ok then if thats the case then keep it to yourself until it stops." Miss vanilla said before Tails began hearing it again

_I won't stop..._it said. _huh even though you think Sonic the moronic hedgehog cares about you...your heart tells a different story_.

_Who are you?_ Tails asked the mysterious voice._ my conscious?_

_You're cold my friend...try again _it said in a mocking tone

_My voice of reasoning?_

_Nope_

_...my inner feelings?_

_Three strikes and you're out. _it replied before Tails sweatdropped as he found this a bit crazy.

_Then who are you?_

_Now why would i tell you? _it said as it began to fade out _it's more fun when you find out..._

And silence rang in his head.

* * *

><p>Please review or i'll send Shadow behind you ( nah i'm kidding but seriously review)<p> 


End file.
